Zoootpia Alternate Story
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: What if the events from the movie happened differently,what if the night howler was something more dangerous? Find out what would happen here!
**(This story will continue from the point where Nick and Judy visited Mr Manches,anything that happened before this part will just be identical to the movie)**

Both Judy and Nick carefully made their way across the wooden suspension bridge as it swayed from side to side in the strong wind.

"Hold on tight,"Judy warned as she held on firmly to the railings. They slowly mare their way across the bridge and after a few minutes,they made it safely to the other side much to their relief.

They stood in front of the main door of a tree house which belonged to Mr Manches. The lack of lighting accompanied by the rain and thunder gave the tree house a eerie look and feel.

Nick walked up to the door and was about to knock on it when he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"Judy questioned.

"A...since you are the cop,you should knock,"Nick lied,trying to hide the fact that he was actually scared.

Judy sighed and shook her head,she walked past Nick and knock twice on the door. Judy tapped her feet impatiently as they waited for a response.

After awhile,the door creep opened but it don't open fully,there was just a gap,big enough for Judy and Nick to just see one side of Me Manches face.

"Hello,I'm Judy Hoops from the ZPD,"Judy declares,holding out her badge proudly. "We need your help to solve a missing mammal case."

"I don't know anything,"Mr Manches replied flatly,he was going to close the door but Judy managed to stop the door before it slammed shut.

"Please,we really need your help to find Mr Otterton,"Judy begged,upon hearing Mr Otterton,Mr Manches eyes opened wide,he let out a sigh as he slowly opened the door.

"Thank you so much,"Judy thanked smiling at the Panther,as she and Nick entered the house.

Something about Me Manches immediately caught Judy's attention,he had very deep scratches all around his body and this injuries looks fresh and new.

Judy and Nick settled down onto a couch and Judy began to ask the questions.

"What happened to Mr Otterton?"Judy asked,her eyes narrowed in seriousness as she held onto her pen and notebook with her hands. "Who attacked him?"

"Who attacked him?"Mr Maches repeated Judy's question before started laughing hysterically. Nick and Judy stated at him awkwardly like he was some sort of crazy animal.

"No One!"Mr Manches shouted out of the blue,startling both Judy and Nick. "He attacked me!"

Both Nick and Judy gasped in shock,"what do you Mean?"Judy questioned.

"He was down on all fours,scratching and biting everything in sight,including me,"Mr Manches explained as he had flashback on the events that happened. "He went savage!"

"But that's not possible,animals don't go savage anymore,"Judy mentioned,still in shock.

"That's what I thought,"Manches said,his eyes narrowed in anguish. "Until Mr Ottterton attacked me!"Mr Manches exclaimed,pointing at the scar on his face that was caused by My Otterton.

"Do you know what could had caused him to go savage?"Judy asked,being extremely sensitive.

"I have no idea,one moment he was calm, the next moment he went crazy and savage,"Mr Manches replied,his mouth trembling.

Mr Manches sighed as he got from his seat,"You guys want some tea?"Mr Manches offered.

"Sure,that would be nice,"Judy accepted the offer,smiling at him. Mr Manches walked off to the kitchen as Judy and Nick started discussing about the things that Mr Manches told them.

"Something is definitely not right,animals don't go savage,"Judy said,stating the obvious.

"You don't say,"Nick replied,flatly.

"So what are we going to do next?"Nick asked,crossing his arms. Judy finished writing all the information on her note pad and she replied,"I'm not sure yet."

"Ah!"A loud eerie scream of agony shot out from the kitchen,startling both of them. Judy and Nick shot each other a quick look before they shouted in unison,"Mr Manches!"

They bolted up from their seat and rushed towards the kitchen. But they stop dead in their tracks just before the entrance of the kitchen when they heard loud growling noises coming from the kitchen.

"Mr Manches?"Judy called out as they walked towards the kitchen with extreme cautious. Judy got her hand on her baton that's on her belt as the approached closer.

They peeked their hard over the door frame and too their horror,They saw Mr Manches down on all fours,growling at them,his eyes now a glowing orb of red.

Judy's eyes dropped behind her head,her hands trembling in fear. "Nick...,"Judy called out,still frozen in place.

"Yes?"Nick replied,his whole body frozen in place.

"I think we should run,"Judy replied. "You don't have to tell me twice!"Nick declared, They Both turned tail and ran at full speed towards the exit,with Mr Manches chasing after them.

Nick got to the door first and frantically tried to open the door. He held onto the door nob and strted pushing the door with all his might,but the door won't move.

"It's locked!"Nick shouted,his voice filled with fear.

Nick and Judy turned their head back and saw Mr Manches approaching closer and closer,getting ready to attack them.

"Judy!think of something quick!"Nick cried out,adding pressure to Judy.

Judy looked down at her belt and saw her baton, as they were out of option,Judy took her baton out of her belt and threw it straight at Me Manches eyes.

The bortn scored a direct hit,causing Mr Manches to get distracted by the pain in his eyes. The distraction have Judy and Nick enough time to make their escape.

"Come on!lets go!"Judy cried out as she grabbed Nick by the wrist and pulled him along. They ran upstairs and hid in Mr Manches bedroom.

In addition to locking the door,they also pushed the bed behind the door to prevent the door from opening.

Both Nick and Judy collapsed onto the ground,panting in exhaustion.

Judy took out her walkie talkie and radioed the police station for back up. "This is Oficer Hopps requesting immediate back up at rainforest district 8,"Judy talked,still panting heavily.

"Roger that,we are sending back up now,"the voice of the police station dispatcher,officer Clawhauser spoke from the other end.

"What are we going to do?"Nick questioned.

"We wait for back up,"Judy simply replied.

"How long will that back up take?"Nick asked. "Because I don't think that door can hold him for that long."

On the other side of the door,the jaguar had been hitting and scratching the door and the struture of the door was starting to fail. Any mintue now,The door will break.

Judy looked around the room for any possible escape road,but that was only two ways they would be able I get of that room,one was the main door and two was through the window.

When Nick saw Judystaring at the window,he immediately knew what she was thinking,"No,are you crazy!im not jumping out of a window!"Nick exclaimed.

"Is either this or you get eaten by him,"Judy stated smirking at the fox. "You decide what you want."

Nick knew that Judy was right,if he doesn't jump,he would most likely be eaten alive by Mr Manches. Nick sighed and said,"Fine,I will jump."

Judy opened the window while Nick dragged a chair over so that they could actually reach the window and actually be tall enough to even jump out of the window.

Both Judy and Nick stood on the chair together,it wasn't a long way to the ground but it doesn't change the fact that it was still extremely scary.

"This is crazy,"Nick declared. The banging on the door got louder and louder and to make matters worst,a huge crack spread across the door,one more hit and the door would break.

"No time to hesitate!"Judy shouted.

"If we die,I just want you to know,I hate you,"Nick said.

Their luck was out,the door could no longer handle the abuse and it broke,Mr Manches pounced into the room,his jaws opened wide and his front paws extended out,ready to catch his prey.

"Jump!"Judy shouted,but would they get out in time?

(Ps:thanks for reading,hope you enjoyed it,and after writing this chapter,I realized that Mr Manches is spelled Mancha but I was to lazy to edit it,sorry about that. But I don't think it should make any difference to this chapter so yeah...thanks for reading!:)


End file.
